


Fight, fight, fight!

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, it's both trios nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and General Hux have found Finn, Rey and Poe in the forest. Now Phasma's joining them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight, fight, fight!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over half way through this series and I still don't know what I'm doing. Talk about random.  
> Again I haven't actually edited this one :\ one day. One day. (and I have so much trouble writing action *frustration*)

“You wanted to behead me!?” That was most definitely Kylo’s voice Phasma heard.

Another voice replied, “Well I had to behead someone! Besides, you’ve tried to kill me!” It was that Rey girl! What were her a Kylo doing talking? Were they making a deal?

Phasma followed the voices, next hearing Kylo saying “But so have Hux and Phasma!”

Well no need to throw her under the bus, Phasma thought, annoyed.

“Well Finn wanted to behead me,” she heard Hux say. What in the gundarks ripped tutus was going on?

Phasma appeared through the trees, coming up from behind Rey, Finn, Hux, and the pilot Poe Dameron was there too. What in the fucking force? Kylo stood facing all of them, and Rivana was sleeping to the side.

But it was strange seeing Hux standing between Finn and Poe. Had the General defected? There was no way that would happen. Hux was too loyal to the Order...was he? Had Kylo finally driven him into insanity, into doing the impossible?

Phasma held up her blaster, pointing it at the Resistance members, “Anyone care to explain _what_ is going on?”

“Phasma, awesome, you’re here!” Kylo said. His lightsaber was activated, but he wasn’t holding it up. Finn’s lightsaber was on too, but same deal.

“These guys have been playing Bed, Wed and Behead,” Hux turned around and told her. Well he wasn’t acting like he had become the enemy.

“None of them wanted to behead _you_ ,” Kylo told her, sounding rather annoyed.

Putting down her blaster, Phasma said with genuine surprise, “Really?”

Finn shrugged, “Well you were always the nicest.”

Phasma looked at her former trooper, “Finn, if you ever want a place back in the Order, it’s there for you.”

Finn looked touched by the comment, “thank you. But I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“Well, we have to take you in,” Phasma said, putting the blaster up again and shot at Finn.

Of course he blocked with the lightsaber.

Kylo went for Finn, distracting him so Finn wouldn’t attack Phasma with the lightsaber. Unfortunately Rey came towards her with that blasted staff. Phasma managed to block with her hand, bless her armour.

“Pro-tip, Phasma,” Kylo called out to her, “don’t shoot at someone with a lightsaber!”

“Yeah, thanks!” Phasma yelled out, kicking Rey in the abdomen.

Hux and Poe stood at the side, feeling like they should start fighting. But when Hux looked at Poe, the pilot just shrugged.

“Wanna get lunch?” Hux asked.

Poe considered his offer, then nodded, “Yeah alright.” Everyone else was too busy fighting to realise them leaving.

* * *

Sitting at the side was Rivana, looking as confused as a giant lizard could at the sudden violent eruption. But her ears perked up when Kylo spoke to her, “Rivana! Go report to Snoke! Tell him the Resistance knows we’re here!” Rivana didn’t need to understand the speech, for the Dark Side of the force made her understand. She ran off.

Noticing the lizard going to report to Snoke, Rey managed to knock Phasma down temporarily, turning to Rivana and using her staff to take the lizard out.

She was stopped by Kylo – still in battle with Finn, lightsabers crossed – who lifted one hand and force threw Rey into a tree.

This gave time for Phasma to get up and shoot towards Rey, but missed as Rey rolled over to avoid the blaster shots.

“Retreat!?” Finn yelled to Rey, wondering if she had the same idea.

“Retreat!” Rey agreed. Rey stabbed Phasma (or tried to) in her face, causing the Captain to topple over, giving her a chance to run. Finn did something similar, blocking a lightsaber attack, he spun, elbowed Kylo hard in the mask. Good thing Kylo’s helmet was pretty unstable, causing his mask to press down hard and fast on his face. Kylo too feel to the ground, Finn jumping over the Knight and following Rey.

“Where’s Poe!?” Rey shouted.

“I don’t know!” Finn replied, “But we’ll find him!”

They ran through the woods, not sure where they were, but finally coming out of the edge, back to the clearing where they saw the First Order in the distance. Running across the clearing was Rivana. Snoke would soon know about them.

“Back into the woods?” Rey asked, scanning the horizon.

“Look, over there!” Finn pointed to a shuttle not too far from them, closer than most of the troopers were.

“Is that their only ship?” Rey asked, “If it is we could steal it and they’ll be stranded.”

“For the time being,” Finn agreed, “Until they contact their fleet. But I agree, we steal it.”

“How?” Rey asked.

Finn didn’t reply, but he didn’t have to, she figured it out. Their eyes met, Rey gave a nod of approval. Looking back at the ship, Finn silently counted to three, and then they ran out of the woods.

There were still troopers guarding the shuttle, of course. They started to shoot at Rey and Finn, Finn taking the lead so he could reflect the blaster shots. If one came too close, Rey would take them out with her staff.

The last person to take out was the pilot, who came running out of the ship with a blaster. He shot at Rey, but she was close enough to the ramp to disarm him then knock him over. She ran into the ship, Finn following not too far behind.

“Start it, start it!” Finn yelled when Rey sat in the pilot’s chair. She did just that, pressing buttons, although some unfamiliar to her.

“If only we had Poe!” She said.

Finn sat in the co-pilots seat to help her.

“I got it!” Rey yelled out, shuttle lifting off the ground. Other troopers had started running to them, shooting from the ground. But Finn had put the shields up.

“Where do we go?” Rey asked, trying to pick a direction.

“Out of here!” was Finn’s only answer, so that’s what she did. Rey headed away from where the First Order was, flying over the woods.

“Just don’t head to base,” Finn added, “We don’t want the Order to find the location.”

“They might already know,” Rey said.

“Better safe than sorry.”

So she turned the throttle, but still staying above the woods, she headed in another direction, not knowing where she was leading them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review and/or kudos! <3 :D


End file.
